Green Protection Agency Declaration of Neutrality
Green Protection Agency Declaration of Neutrality The member nations of the Green Protection Agency (henceforth GPA) will, in sincerity and good faith, pursue friendly and impartial conduct toward all other alliances, maintaining a stance of political neutrality. We hereby declare that the GPA is legally bound to its political neutrality, and must exhort and advise its own member nations to avoid any and all acts or proceedings which may in any manner breach this Declaration of Neutrality, and thereby violate the neutrality of the GPA itself. Any member nation of the GPA caught committing, aiding, or abetting hostilities against any sovereign nation, nations, alliance or alliances (or otherwise caught breaking the terms of this Declaration of Neutrality) renders itself liable for punishment; this punishment will be delivered without delay, restraint, or reserve by the officers of the GPA. Article 1: Definitions: Belligerent - Any nation or alliance that undertakes hostile action against a member of the GPA. Hostile action - An actual, attempted, or threatened attack, invasion, or endeavor to inflict harm upon another nation or its property. Roguery – Attacking without provocation. Ghosting – Deceptively and fraudulently flying a sovereign Alliance Affiliation. Article 2: Prevention of Aggression: The citizens, territories, and properties of the GPA member nations are inviolable. Article 3: Neutrality: GPA member nations shall remain neutral in any conflict, except in the following incidences: (i) where a Belligerent has taken hostile action against a GPA member nation or the alliance's interests; (ii) in the defense against any actual or perceived attack upon the Green sphere and/or Neutrality; (iii) in instances of Roguery within the green sphere. Article 4: GPA Defense: (A.) The GPA reserves the right to defend itself against any Belligerent, and any such defensive action shall not be regarded as a hostile act. (B.) The GPA reserves the right to defend against any attack upon the Green sphere and/or Neutrality. The GPA sees any attack upon the Green sphere and/or Neutrality as an attack upon itself. These aspects of the global community are our way of life, and we therefore reserve the right to see any attack on these spheres of interest as an attack on the GPA itself and respond as is deemed necessary. (C.) The GPA reserves the right to aid in the determent of Roguery within the Green sphere. Article 5: Non-Aggression Pact: Aside from the instances where Article 3 applies, GPA member nations are forbidden to initiate (or cause another nation to initiate) hostile action against other nations. Article 6: Freedom of Trade: GPA member nations are not called upon to forbid or restrict the import or export of any resource. All members have the right to determine their own trading patterns in accordance with internal rules and regulations. Article 7: Violators: (A.) Any nation, within or outside of the GPA, found in violation of this contract shall be subject to punishment in the form of restitution to the nation or nations harmed by said violation. The amount of the restitution shall be commensurate with the degree of harm caused. (B.) If the offending nation cannot or will not reimburse the victim(s), then the burden of providing restitution shall fall to the alliance to which the offending nation belongs. If said alliance cannot or will not provide the appropriate restitution, the reparations will be collected by force from the belligerent. Article 8: Enactment: Every measure of restriction or prohibition taken in regard to the matters referred to in the preceding articles must be impartially applied to all applicable nations. Category:Charter